


Take My Eyes

by SometimesItsJustNSFW



Category: Markiplier Egos, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Eye socket fucking, Gay, Gore, M/M, anti has a demon form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SometimesItsJustNSFW/pseuds/SometimesItsJustNSFW
Relationships: Antisepticeye/The Host
Kudos: 2





	Take My Eyes

Anti’s wings were that of a giant beasts, skin stretched over delicate bones, looking as if they could break in seconds, despite the fact that they were the strongest bones he had. Host knew exactly how to get what he wanted, just from playing with his wings. 

The ridges along the top, Host discovered, was an especially sensitive spot, and he found that out and ended up bent over the couch. That was a fun spot to mess with. 

That’s what he found himself doing. Bandages off, carefully grooming Anti’s wings. Anti was purring, leaning into his touch, and that’s when Host smirked, unseen by Anti and traced along the top ridges of his wings. 

Anti’s purr became a growl, and Host shifted, tracing the top ridges again, dodging Anti’s pounce, dropping to his knees in front of the questioning demon. 

“Anti… Anti, please.” Host tilted his head up at him, Anti tilted his head a moment, before grinning, understanding, moving a hand into Host’s hair, struggling with his pants to get them off. Host grinned, leaning into his hand slightly. 

The moment he could, Anti thrusted into Host’s eye socket, hand holding his hair tightly. Host gasped, clinging to Anti as he did. Anti gave no pause, no slow build up, just quick and rough, something rare when they did this with Host. 

Host was loud, moans echoing around the room, Anti only going harder and faster as Host got louder. Blood dripped from his eye socket, drool down his chin. Anti smirked. 

“Such a good boy, look at you, covered in your own blood, letting me fuck you like this. You’re such a good little slut for me, aren’t you?” Anti’s voice was more a growl, deep in his throat. Host cried out softly, moving his hand down to his crotch, rocking his hips up against his hand. He came in moments, but Anti held him up by his hair, continuing the brutal pace. 

Host just got louder, voice cracking, still rocking his hips up against his hand. Anti smirked, tightening his grip a moment, thrusts getting rougher, faster as he got close. 

“Oh, such a good little fuck toy.” Host whimpered at the nickname, grabbing onto Anti’s leg, cumming again. 

Anti purred, softly, stroking his hair back, thrusting in as far as he could go as he came, shuddering slightly. Host nearly purred, collapsing back onto the bed, shaking slightly. 

Anti took a second to recover, then moved over to the bathroom, grabbing as washcloth, cleaning himself off, then cleaning off Host’s face carefully. 

“Hey love… Say something for me, alright, so I know you’re still in there.” 

“Mmm…” Host shifted a moment. Anti smiled. 

“There you are… This is gonna be a bitch of lecture from Henrik…” 


End file.
